


The devil in the details

by Nikk04



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Big conspiracy in the background, Demonhunter!Tony, Devil May Cry AU, M/M, Nephilim!Loki, Nephilims aren't necessary bad, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikk04/pseuds/Nikk04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson wakes up being kidnapped and beaten up in an abandoned warehouse. He escapes.</p><p>Tony Stark receives a request to kill an escapee nephilim who accidentally is Loki. He declines.</p><p>But in the unwanted change of events they end up together only to realize that there is something more to the story.</p><p>And then they'll team up to save the world from the demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Running through abandoned, dark hallways was not his favourite activity of all time. It could not even be mentioned in the top 100 either. But currently it was a must and he needed to cope with it.

He estimated his escape only lasted for 20 minutes tops when he reached the first barrier. He really hated the situation and these fucking creatures were everywhere in the place; like seriously everywhere, even on the ceiling and the walls. Their radioactive glowing was disturbing to the eyes, and he could almost forget how ugly and distasteful his companion was. The mutant rats, that were almost as big as wolves, were circling around him, their sharp teeth glistening in the creatures’ dull brightness. He could count about two dozens of them.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" He exclaimed and reached out with his right hand.

A moment later bright green light surrounded his fingers and a huge sword materialized in his grip. He smiled wickedly at his arm and turned around the corridor to make sure every disgusting being sees him with his weapon. He will not be the one to forfeit from a good fight, even though he was tired and hungry after being held captive for almost a week. But he got out from his cell and he will get the fuck out of this situation as well. He will not let the fucking demons to catch him again and drag him back into that bloody cell with nothing but the darkness and the cold hard floor. No, he will fight until his last breath if it is needed.

Because he was Loki Laufeyson, the nephilim, and he was ready to massacre anything and anybody who tries his patience and willingness. He was so fed up with the demon world and limbo already that he could burn down the whole circus if he had the chance.

He just tried to enjoy a night out with some booze and a pretty companion and the next thing he knows, he is in limbo and the fucking demons are everywhere and even though he fought, he got captured and tranq’d. He could not escape the gripping arms and only went with the flow until lost all of his control over himself.

He woke up in the chamber, feeling like all of his muscles died and he got kicked in the stomach over and over and over again.

He could have been able to flee earlier if his muscles were not about trying to get out of his body. His healing was significantly slower than before and he could only blame the fact that being in limbo was not his forte and he could not decipher how much energy he needed to survive injuries there. In the end he managed to get into a somewhat satisfactory state so the simple plan of escape could get into motion. It was really a simple plan: get out of the cell, do not get captured again and kill anything that comes after him.

And he was just about to complete the second and third point in that dark corridor with the vicious mutts. He swung the heavy sword over his head and waited for something to happen. The creatures’ growl filled the space and the dull feeling of pre-battle was almost touchable in the air. Somebody was about to die. And if it was up to Loki Laufeyson, it was not him.

"Come, you little bastards." He whispered tentatively. "Let me slice you into little pieces."

The first wave of mutt rats attacked instantly.

Loki was fit, it came with the properties of half demons, but now he was weaker than usual and he needed to concentrate on the fight more than he wanted to admit. He despised the feeling. Usually it took him roughly a minute to kill stronger and heavier demons than these, but now he was struggling with the aching muscles and the slow reflexes. Though he still managed to decapitate two or three mutts and stabbed other four. The smell of the oozing black blood filled the hallway and brought out the brutality of the other creatures as well. They knew that their kin was dying right in front of them and they became more and more aggressive. Loki could feel the tension building up in him, waiting for the next wave of attack. Preparing himself was not enough; he needed to get away as soon and as fast as possible. He realized that without his full health he was not able to defeat the monsters craving for his blood. He was not a coward; he was a realist. If he wanted to see the next day he needed to escape from the sharp teeth and poisonous spikes.

He slowly started to shuffle backwards, the original direction he was about to go. Since he estimated that the cell was located in the tummy of the building, he needed to get as far away from it as possible to get out to the fresh air. He did not know whether it was day or night, nor was he aware of the risks letting out the creatures into the city. But he needed to act and be out of there before he died. He wanted to find the one responsible for his kidnapping and he would not be able to do it if he ceased to exist. Yeah, he was a realist and he needed the best of his mind to get out of the situation with the scratches he already sported.

"You disgusting scum of limbo, I would slay you all right now, were I in my normal presence. But do not be afraid as I shall return and shed your blood in time."

He reached another corridor, keeping his eyes on the creatures that moved with him. However they had not attacked him yet, he could not be so sure about the further steps. Glancing sideways he saw a door not far from his current position. If he could get there harmless he can be out of this place in matter of minutes. Just needed to distract the mutts and the pathway was free.

He needed to risk his already weak energy level to perform an act of disturbance but in hope of escape it seemed a negotiable prize. He reached out with both hands and kept his gaze on the rats. Slowly, mumbling an old latin spell he came upon years ago, he started to imagine a cage for the enemy. It started to materialize, however weakly and dimly. The outcome was satisfactory: the beasts were confused and started to back up from the cage’s bars that were tightening on them. They did not know it, but the whole presence of the bars was only a trick, an illusion.

Loki would have stayed in place to admire his creation, but the mutts were not dumb and soon they were about to realize that the captivity was only in their minds. He did not hesitate then, sprinted down to the door and kicked it open. Closing and securing the door behind himself he shot through the room to the other wall to start his final escape routine. It was a long time ago he needed to break out of limbo, but now he retraced the memory of the runes to the exit.

"I bloody hope it will work or I swear to God I’m gonna kill everybody." He murmured, and slowly ran his free hand over the blade to make a cut on his palm.

He disposed the sword afterwards and started to draw the stars and circles and the symbols for the gate. He was not about to be really picky of the material to be honest. He could have used the blood of any of that creatures but his own came more in handy.

When he finished the last stroke, he heard the creatures’ wild growl and cry and knew that he really was in need of the real world before he is turned to be dinner for the beasts.

"Come on! Work you piece of crap!" He shouted at the runes, but still no sign appeared that something was in progress.

Something hit the door, causing it to crack. So the beasts were not that dull after all. He started to run through the runes again to see which one was wrong. But he could not see it. He only saw the ones he remembered and was about to die because of it. He cussed and kicked and screamed in frustration and banged a bloody fist against the sign on the wall. It stirred with a gold light, giving hope to the nephilim. He banged his fist again and the light flashed one more time.

"You are fucking with me right now...!" He sighed and gathered all his strength to give a final punch to the wall.

He would not admit, but it hurt like a bitch. Though he forgot about it immediately when the gate was shining in front of him and he was an arms’ length from freedom.

The door cracked again and the growling of the monsters was audible again. That meant he had circa half a minute before he was torn up as rats’ food. He backed some steps from the wall and prepared himself for departure. He was not one weakling to be afraid of getting mushed on a wall, but he always considered his face to be his most charming feature so he needed to weight the possibilities.

The moment the first claw tore through the door he was in a sprint and before the collision he closed his eyes. When the hit did not come, but sun and the noise of traffic and people filled his senses he had one of the happiest moments of his life. He would not admit that either.

"Fuck off, man!" Shouted somebody as he hit something heavy with his shoulder.

Finally he opened his eyes and he stood in the middle of Fifth Avenue, New York city. There were people everywhere, cheering, laughing, talking and carrying bags full of clothes and goods. It seemed to be a normal Saturday afternoon. Nobody noticed the dark figure in the middle of the crowd, searching for creatures that were not there. At least not in that realm. However he got out of limbo, he could not say that he escaped already.

He pulled his hood onto his head and started strutting with the crowd until he could get away harmless. His destination was clear and hoped that it really was without any enemies since he was neither in the mood nor in the condition to win a battle against a great amount of demons. He just wanted to get to his safe house and heal himself. And afterwards he was ready to investigate his kidnapping and the nature of the demons currently invading New York. He really hoped it would happen sooner than later.


	2. Proposition

Tony Stark was never in his life ever called humble. He was head over heels for great parties, booze and women with mile long legs. The price never mattered: it needed to be the biggest, fastest and most beautiful; it could apply to anything he loved in his life. And he was enjoying every minute of his fame and fortune.

As the owner of the breakthrough company of the energy business, he had every right to do as he pleased. In this case that meant throwing a party for the cause of saving the pandas or something like that. He did not really care about it anymore, especially with Pepper being the CEO of Stark Industries. He showed up, brought his hundredthousand-watt smile and charmed the pants off of everybody. That was his forte, his life mission being the world’s number one charmer.

He stood at the middle of the stairs in front of the Rockefeller Center, enjoying the wonderful evening with a tumbler full of scotch in one hand, the other on the waist of a mahogany-haired supermodel with perfect size. He did not even care that the girl was almost half a head taller than him as everybody watched them with envious glances. He was Tony fucking Stark and he was not about to change soon.

Pepper slowly, gracefully ascended the stairs and stood right next to Tony with a professional smile. However her eyes were not smiling. Instead she looked like she intended to kill him with that one, strict gaze. The photographers and reporters instantly filled the ether with questions, regarding the future of the company, the Pepper vs. Tony CEO issue and typical private life and relationship questions as well. Tony hooked his mostly free arm around his friend and they posed for one of the tabloids’ photographer.

"I would have a word with you, Tony." Whispered the blond in his ear.

"But mooom I don’t want to wash my teeth yet!" Complained the man with an all too irritating pout.

"Please, it’s important." Changed the woman to a pleading voice. "It’s about that private business of yours..." She completed it, with a knowing look.

Tony involuntarily winced and took his arm from around both women.

"I’ll be right in." Said the inventor.

Pepper only nodded to the photographer and turned to enter the building. – Leave the drink – she said back over her shoulder and disappeared with the humming of the music coming from the hall.

"Sorry, Sugarbabe, you heard the boss!" Glanced Tony apologetically to the model – Cindy? Cady? Candy? – then downed his drink and was right after Pepper.

In the crowd with his height it was bit of a challenge to see where his CEO disappeared but after one or two minutes on his tiptoe he localized the familiar strawberry coloured hair. He started for her, since she was on the other side of the hall. She was talking with a tall, strict man, who only had one eye, the other discreetly hidden behind a golden eyepatch. His grey hair and beard was well-groomed and the first word that came in Tony’s mind was majestic. This man was royalty at his best.

"Oh, Tony, I’m glad you came so early." Smiled Pepper as he tapped her shoulder. Her professional, fake-smile was in its place, but the look in her eyes screamed danger. She did not approve whatever they were discussing.

"Yeah, you know I’m always up to some mischief when it’s about that other thing of mine." He cocked his head and leaned in for the conversation. "Am I right that you have some sort of…" He glanced around to see if anyone was listening in, but fortunately nobody was in for a little eavesdropping. "Supernatural issue, big guy?"

"Tony!" Scolded Pepper playfully.

"What?" Asked the man grinning and stepped in the circle.

He took his time to have a look on the guys with the big man. One of them was an African American, with slightly glowing golden-brownish eyes. His posture was alarmed, and the expressionless face said about his determination to kill as well. He most certainly was a bodyguard to the old man. The other companion however was a smaller man with little or no charisma at all. He seemed like he just wanted to disappear into thin air, but it was not possible, so he only hunched his shoulders and bowed his head, gazing the marble floor.

When Tony thinks back to this conversation he will not be able to remember this particular man. He will realize that the man in question was indeed non-human – a strong one since he was able to cover his true identity even from his hypersensitive sensor. He will also realize the fact that the others either did not acknowledge his presence or were not aware of it. But at that time he will have more serious problems than a non-human listening in their conversation regarding a stray nephilim.

Everyone looked at him, with a waiting expression on their faces. He glanced around, trying to understand the situation. Then it hit him: he needed to answer a question.

"Can you repeat it, big guy?" He said finally.

"Of course I can, Mr. Stark." Answered the man and a not-so-honest smile spread across his face. "I was just inquiring whether we are able to move into a less crowded environment to discuss our… business."

"Tony, I don’t think…" Started Pepper, grabbing his upper arm.

He gave her a sideways glance that made her stop mid-sentence.

"Why of course gentlemen, I am very certain we will find a place to have our shimmy." Grinned Tony, and grabbed Pepper’s hand to peel from his arm. "If you excuse us, Virginia." He said apologetically then darted towards the first exit in sight.

He wanted Pepper more than anyone to join him in this critical discussion, but he knew matter-of-factly that Pep never liked the demonhunter part of his life. She thought it was dangerous and reckless, and being an ex-CEO billionaire did not help his case either. The fact that a misstep can cause his death scared poor Pepper, even though Tony did not care about it. Ever. He had his past with the demons and that was the simple reason he wanted to wipe each and every one of them from the surface of Earth.

He walked up to his limousine in front of the building (he always had it close to the exit, since he notoriously brought ladies every damn time, and it was easier to flee if the car was in an arms’ reach) and knocked on the passenger seat window to alert Happy about the leaving.

"You were quick, boss!" His friend jumped out of the car, grinning, but the moment he saw the companions his face turned professional again. "I suppose it is not your regular protocol, sir."

"No, it isn’t." He agreed, then hopped into the backseat.

He motioned to the three musketeers to join him, which eventually happened. They sat in silence for half a minute, while Tony poured himself a fine tumbler of scotch.

"You want anything, Mr. …?" He cut off since he still did not know the name of the mysterious old guy.

"Gard, Odin Gard." Answered the man without any enthusiasm. "And we are not in need of nourishment. Our business needs straight thinking and clear speaking."

"Okay, big guy, what you say." Said Tony while holding up his hand in defensive position. It was hard since one was full, but whatever. "And you, you have a name?" He asked the bodyguard then.

"My company would like to keep these kind of information classified." Interrupted Odin impatiently.

Tony stayed silent again and sipped on his alcohol while driving through New York to reach Stark Tower. He was certain that the big guy wanted to have a speak closer to the venue, but he did not want to stay any longer and it was easier to have a nice conversation at home, where he could make sure no one was eavesdropping, thanks to JARVIS’s aid.

Stepping out of the elevator his first trip lead to the bar in the living room. He deposited the tumbler from the car on the bar and then turned back towards his guests. He clapped his hands expectantly and prepared himself for all the juicy details that he anticipated. He sat down on the couch and waited for the other men to join him as well. They all sat down, like pigeons on a wire. Tony once more ran through the men with curiosity and had the same deduction he gathered before. Maybe it was good. Maybe it was not. Anyways, stepping into Stark Tower made sure that his guests were not demons. That was a good start.

"Okay, Captain, you can start your story and share your proposition." He said, trying to chase away his amused expression.

"What makes you think I have a proposition?" Asked the old guy, his gaze pinning him into the leather of the couch.

"Well, I’m certain that I don’t have a billboard that screams “Hire me if you have a demon problem!”. Neither have I tattooed “demon specialist” on my forehead. So I made my educated guess." He smiled cheekily.

"Well, Mr. Stark, no one should underestimate your deduction skills." Said Odin sarcastically, then took a deep breath and started to explain. "Our special issue is based on one fine specimen, called Loki. He is a nephilim." He stopped and Tony felt the questioning look he was shooting towards the man. "Is there a problem, Mr. Stark?"

"No, I… just…" He closed his eyes and tried to reach for all of the information he could gather about nephilim. "Why is a half-demon such a big problem? He’s neither human nor demon. He’s an outcast. Besides I am sure that he does not really want anything fuzzy since he’s all alone, am I right?"

"The situation is not that easy." Retorted the old man. "Demons and humans are able to breed nephilim, indeed it is true. However angels and demons are also able to have nephilims as offspring. They are more dangerous, have more power and magic in their hands. And that is the case we are facing with: Loki is a nephilim born from an angel mother and a demon father, and he is easily the most talented magic wielder of the realm I have ever encountered with."

Silence filled the room as Tony scratched his beard unconsciously. He had never met an angel, nor had he a chance to meet a Halfling. It felt like Christmas. Plus having a magic possessing bastard for his experiments… he knew he smiled like he just won the lottery.

"Please continue your story." Encouraged he the speaker.

"Have you ever had an experience with hell gates?" Came the newfound question.

"Not particularly." Admitted Tony. "I have very little, almost no knowledge of them."

"The hell gates are the key openings towards our world from the demon realm. Besides an unimaginable power source that is able to support every demon-breed creature to rule over the weaker." Explained Odin. His eyes were glowing with the shared information. He either loathed the idea of hell gates or were extremely jealous of the fact that some astral gate can provide unlimited power to its wielder.

"Suppose this Loki guy is planning on using a hell gate then." Said Tony, deep in thought.

"As you're saying, Mr. Stark. He is indeed of pursue to find a hell gate that he can use in order to subjugate the realm known for us as Earth. He is dangerous and reckless and most importantly in need of revenge. He is the devil himself. Doesn't care about either the living or the dead. He only wants to rule and kill. These are his missions and not necessarily in this order."

Odin paused in his speech and eyed Tony warily.

"How do you know this and why come to me with it?" Asked the man naturally. He knew other people who would be such as perfect for the task to catch a nephilim as himself. Besides he still did not hear any good reason to even consider the proposal.

"Mr. Stark, your references are quite flattering and I am in my best belief that you are most certainly the perfect hunter to gather Loki and have him killed in order to stop the madness that is to come to our world."

"You did not answer the part about the knowing..." Exhaled Tony tiredly since he had heard enough flatters for the night already and did not need any more.

"Have you heard about the Order, Mr. Stark?" Asked Odin again.

Tony already felt like in elementary school where he was taught about such things as the area of a triangle or the works of Shakespeare. He was bored to death almost and the big guy did not help it either with his theatrical speaking and pompous style.

"Yes, I have, Mr. Gard." He answered obediently, because he knew that he needed to work together in order to be free as soon as possible from this horrible conversation. He already decided that he will decline the generous offer, since he was not in need of money (ever), neither was he owing a revengeful encounter to this so called Loki. However he got curious about his dangerous intentions (if there was any) and the alarmed state Odin Gard was in because of him, and decided to check him out with the help of JARVIS after the totally spies trio left.

"I am in a prominent position in this, so called Order. We have captured Loki during the past week after we have put much effort into finding him. We tried to get information from him with torture, both physically and mentally but after a while we gave up since we did not succeed. However our source in the demon world have had the chance to get to know his plans that he so foolishly bragged about during one of his nights out. Knowing his origin, we decided that the threat was indeed real and wanted to step in to make sure that the humans will survive the clash."

"No offense, but I seem to hear the same words like "dangerous", "threat" and "nephilim" and still did not receive any valuable proof that the man in question is indeed planning to do some mischief or even worse. I think you understand my problem with this, Captain. I am a very busy man, with a very busy schedule and you cannot just stomp into my day to ruin my plans in order to blabber about the a guy who may or may not have vicious plans. And as I see he doesn't since the world is still intact, the sky is still blue and I still have my charity event running while we are sitting in this cocoon of secrecy thanks to my still working technology. So, either give me something real, and not just some bullshit about your Order, or thank you but no thank you. I don't intend to hunt for a poor guy who had two opposite creatures as parents and afterwards left him in the nameless realm of ours. I'm sure he suffered enough already and does not want to fight for his right to live since he is not true to any identity ever." Exclaimed Tony, then stood up and started pacing, waiting for the others to disappear.

"Mr. Stark, you are making a huge mistake declining the task. We are in need of your help, but will not be soon. But then we cannot help you either if you need us. Are you sure you want to have an embargo with us?" Odin changed from the soft, convincing voice to a harsher, stricter one. It seemed he had enough fooling around already.

"You see, I like to live dangerously and am very rarely in need of help from others, so all in all... yes, I want to pass this graceful opportunity to kill an innocent bastard-child. I think somehow I will survive living without your generous help, as I already did for 48 years." Tony finished and pointed to the elevator door. However something came up in his mind. "You said you captured him, why cannot kill him then?"

"Because he had the chance to flee, and now roaming the streets of New York planning more viciously how to clear away humanity for his own likings." Answered the old guy and he already approached the elevator with his entourage.

"Then it seems he only forges revenge against you, the captors. I would wish you good luck, but I know that such a prominent person in the Order does not believe in a tedious humany thing as luck." Said Tony as he held his arms wide. "Farewell, Mr. Gard."

"Mr. Stark." Bowed his head the man then stepped into the elevator.

The plain guy was gazing towards Tony, with piercing eyes and the man himself felt a cold shiver running up and down his spine. The man felt bizarre like no one he ever met before.

Eventually the doors closed and the electric feeling seeped out of Tony and only the peaceful humming of his arc remained, resonating through his chest.

"Okay, Jarv, we have a nephilim to check out!"


	3. The Reason Behind It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for the kudos. :)
> 
> I haven't anybody to beta so sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

Sitting in the abandoned living room of the Gard Manor, Odin Gard was clenching his fist repeatedly. He was irritated with the asshole phenomenon called Anthony Edward Stark. He provided a chance to the man to have a favour from the Order, the entity that will lead the world in the future, and he declined it. He threw his chance away to live carelessly. The consequences were fatal.

However it was quite the task, he succeeded to fool the technology of the man. His vessel, the old Odin Gard was in good condition when he chose him, and ever since he took good care of him. The old man himself could not ever imagine what a great power laid in his hands. He just lived his pathetic life, trying to do something extraordinary, and yet he was so miserably dull, that being a vessel made his life worth wile eventually. And after spending more than two decades in the body, building his future throughout the human and demon world, he finally had the gall to say that he was ready.

He had his ways with the demons and angels, the supernatural creatures and the humans as well. He had his connections and knew which button to push when it was about his allies and enemies. He was leading a profitable business, dug himself into the very core of government and aided the Order to rise to its full potential.

The Order started out as a protest towards to government’s such liberal ideas as equality for all race and gender, and the decreased involvement of the rich men in the state-based issues. Soon the Order was destroyed by the modern culture and mind set of people and it had to change its direction to have something so significantly different that he could not even imagine it. With the covering help of prominent businessmen, who still believed in the righteous idea of being higher based on their wealth, Odin Gard could build something so important that had the opportunity to change the world once and for all. After tricking the businessmen into partnership, he could hijack their bodies as vessels and involve his own minions to be present in the stock market, be leaders of multi- and transnational companies and influential authorities, and soon he was everywhere and nowhere in the same time. Leading an organisation with the secret mission was satisfying for his notions and the covering projects, the charity events and the public profile of the entity had the scale bow in their favour.

It was always a rightful statement: being a demon had its perks.

Being a demon opened him doors, took him to places and made it possible to rule. And he wanted nothing more than to extend his territories and toss humanity into the dark abyss of slavery. He already had his precious and cautious plans that intertwined and made sure no one survives the blast.

He will rule the Earth and the demon world. He will conquer humanity and make them suffer, giving them a chance to understand that they are only inferior creature compared to the variety of demons in the demon world. And after…

"Sir, I have captured the intruder." Said Heimdall calmly from behind his armchair.

"Very well, my boy, could you bring him forth?" He clenched his fist one more time then stood up and started pacing the length of the room.

Heimdall bowed his head and retreated to have the unwanted guest presented.

Odin stopped by the window and spared a glance towards the brightly lit silhouette of the city. He genuinely despised the idea of New York, with the distasteful buildings, the people who always run and the careless admiration of the world towards its idea. The city that lied in front of him was nothing, but a big imaginary bubble of perfection and wishful dreams and he was more than ready to completely wipe it off the surface of the planet. The hatred towards the global city made him decide where to build up the hell gate, and where to start the invasion. He knew that this city was such an important part of the world, the business and social life, that the destruction would cause inevitable consequences. And he admired the idea so very much.

He heard a rumbling noise from the door across the room and slowly turned that way. He saw a lumped figure lying on the cold, hard floor and bleeding severely onto the shiny wood. The man looked severely broken, and his limbs were standing in painful directions. Heimdall had his way with the eavesdropper.

"Who are you, my friend?" Asked Odin calmly, approaching the man. Heimdall stood behind the prisoner.

"I am not your friend, you disgusting beast." Answered the lump with hatred in his warm baritone.

"I do not care whether or not you are my friend; I only care about your identity. So I will ask you again nicely; who are you?"

The man stayed silent, only his heavy breathing echoed in the stillness of the room. Odin patiently waited, even though he already knew at least the race of the creature. He was not human, nor demon. He was from a world far more away. A safe place; or the ones inhabiting it felt the false sense of protection by the high walls and far away destination of the land.

"I know your kind, you pathetic creature. And I know that with the right pressure points you are able to scream from suffering. I do not wish to harm you… more. But if you are not able to cooperate I cannot promise anything will be alright. You even have the chance to survive if you have the right amount of information I am interested in. However you are disposable. If you do not wish to speak I am able to end your life, or make your well-deserved suffering longer. So tell me, my friend, do you wish to engage in a peaceful discussion?"

Odin walked back to his armchair and sat down gracefully, awaiting the answer from the beaten guest.

"I am Gabriel, the messenger." Said the captive quietly. "I am an angel of the Lord."

"Oh, I know you are, you feathered fool!" Laughed Odin without any humour.

"I know your history with one of my sisters, Frigga." Told the creature again, with a sharp tone. "I know she had to cease to exist because of the foolish feelings she bore for you. And I know about the despiteful abomination you brought to the world."

The silence, that appeared again, was much heavier and Odin caught himself clenching his fist even harder than before. He did not need any angel to remind him of his past life. He did not need to be reminded of the main reason why he started his crusade.

"Heimdall, I am certain our guest does not want to fly any more in his remaining short life. Do your job!" He then dismissed the two of them, his blood boiling with rage.

He faintly heard the screams when Heimdall tore the wings of off Gabriel’s back, and smirked with satisfaction. One angel’s down, some thousands more to go. He could manage it. After occupying Earth and having the demons behind him, the conquering of heaven will be so easy like child’s play.

He tried really hard not to focus on the words that were echoing in his mind. What the stray angel said about his lover, the perfect and beautiful Frigga. He had loved her for so many years before that tragic event occurred. Before their misstep inevitably betrayed them and lead to the death of his lover.

It was like every other romantic story. There was a boy and there was a girl. One of them was a demon, the other was an angel. They crossed paths and the unfamiliarity with the other’s race brought out their curiosity. At first they hated each other, they fought and almost killed one another, but afterwards it changed. Both of them realized the infatuation was indeed a real occurrence in their case and slowly they fell in love. They abandoned their kin and fled to the Earth for refugee. They tried to change to a domestic life in the human world, with a house, a car, jobs and… They were not certain whether they wanted a child or not. But it happened eventually. Frigga got pregnant, but being blessed with a nephilim was equal to a death wish. To be more precise: being pregnant with a nephilim from a demon father automatically meant true death. They hid and changed their location as often as it was necessary but after a while Frigga could not travel long distances with the growing baby inside of her. They lived the last few week of the pregnancy in fear, fear of their death, but most importantly fearing for the child.

Frigga was murdered shortly after giving birth. Her assassin was one of her own brothers, Abbadon, the angel of destruction and death. Odin could save the child from the claws of the killer, but Frigga died right before his eyes. She made him promise taking care of the child in the future and save his life for what it’s worth.

He could never look at the child again. He resembled his lover so much; the shape of his eyes, the quirk of his mouth, the soft edges of his face when he laughed. He despised the child truly and entirely. The boy caused every suffering and loss. His hatred slowly consumed his parenting wills, as much as the promise he made for the dear one. She was dead; she could not really do anything about the situation, right?

He abandoned the child in the drear streets of Prague, hoping he would follow his mother to the afterworld. 

But the son, the cause of misery and destruction, was not dead. He was powerful and alive. He strolled on the streets of New York as the king of the castle, enjoying the perks of being a nephilim. There was only one problem with this (besides Odin’s annoyance that the child is still alive): he was the only one who had the power to stop a demon outbreak lead by anyone.

"What shall we name him, my love?" Heard Odin his own voice from many years ago.

"Loki..." Breathed Frigga with love.

"Then Loki it is." Said Odin with a proud voice and took the newborn from Frigga to let her rest after the long and tiring process of giving birth. "My dear son, Loki." He cooed to the beautiful child and felt the happiest being on Earth. He felt like finding his home with the now extended family and the love that threatened to burst his chest open.

And with only one visit from an angel ruined everything. His life, love and trust in the bright future.

"Heimdall!" He screamed, feeling the rage again.

"Yes, my Lord?" Slipped in the tall man in the room within a minute.

"Summon me the hunter!" Commanded Odin and walked out of the room, Heimdall right on his heels.

They only stopped in the huge and peaceful backyard where they could not hear the murmuring and echoing of the city's noises. Heimdall walked up to a black marble altar that stood in a clearing surrounded by tall and lean oaks. He summoned his sword again and slowly sliced through his palm to make it bleed severely. Odin stood in one place, fascinated by the ritual and the precision of Heimdall's work. He knew a good ally when he saw one and Heimdall was the strongest demon he ever encountered with. He was blessed that he could get someone as powerful for his cause as the huge and smart bodyguard. Of course the man was not an official bodyguard but more of a strong fighter making sure that the main leader of their cause remains harmless during day to day business.

He found the powerful man accidentally, and blinded by rage back in the dark past. He just recently had to wrestle with the loss of his family and the bitter taste of loneliness and desperation were the only feeling he knew. 

A sudden change in the air took his attention and in the next moment he found himself in limbo. The environment changed significantly; the trees were torn from the ground, the sky was red and the clouds bright purple. In the close proximity stray demons were lurking and they immediately stopped at the sight of the newcomers. Odin saw the confusion on their faces; they did not know whether they should attack or retreat into safe distance to watch the next scene.

The rumbling of the ground decided instead of them, and all of the disposable creatures ran to hide in between the ruins of the nature. The shaking of the Earth amplified and soon a huge demon arrived with a satisfied grin on his disgusting face. The hunter demon, as they knew him in the demon world, stopped in front of them, and watched them curiously.

"Master Odin." He greeted the old man.

"Hunter." Nodded Odin and eyed the creature from head to toe.

He was about 15 feet tall and every inch of him radiated strength. His face, resembling a mutant chimpanzee, was covered in scars and as he was smiling, the light glinted on the sharp, pointed teeth of his. The fur, covering all of his body but the face, was a deep purple colour mixed with silver and black.

"I have a task for you, my son." Said Odin finally and seen the shift in the posture of the beast.

"A task?" Roared the creature in disbelief. "I am not some slave to be ordered from one point to the other."

"And I am aware of it." Held Odin his hands up as in a protective motion. "I shall reward you as the serious task orders it."

"What is an old man capable of giving to me that I cannot get myself?" Asked the hunter, and in his voice the ridicule he felt was almost touchable.

"I can give you freedom."

"Freedom? I am the freest creature in this realm!" He laughed then turned to leave.

Odin let him take some steps then continued.

"Freedom out of this realm. Freedom in the human world."

The creature froze and half turned back to Odin. The confusion on his face was more and more visible with each and every sentence Odin had said, and it was such an amusing view he could not even decipher.

The man took a few steps forward, and from the corner of his eye he could see that Heimdall was moving with him, like a shadow. He did not walk up to the demon; instead he stopped halfway there.

"If you are able to defeat and kill that bastard nephilim, Loki Laufeyson, you shall be granted with freedom all over the realm known as Earth." Said Odin clearly. "It shall and will be your reward for the assistance with my irritating problem. What do you think, are you able to complete this task?"

"I am!" Retorted the creature. "I am certainly the most capable of killing that scum of Earth."

"You find the boy in the south of New York City." Assured him Odin. "Kill him and nothing will be in our way to rule the realm of the pathetic humankind."

"So be it." Bowed the creature and left the scenery.

Odin and Heimdall waited for him to disappear from eyesight and just then started the fighter opening the gate to get out of limbo.

It was a tiring process and Odin knew that he needed all of his strength every moment of his life to make sure that he never becomes victim of treason from his own kind. Of course the demons were fearing his power and strength, but loyalty was not the forte of these creatures. They sold anything and gave out anyone if they were rewarded wisely and generously. Only someone capable of business and clever thinking was able to be their leader and use them for their benefit. And Odin Gard was the perfect creature to complete this mighty task in order to ensure his position in the world known as Earth.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The man was running through the golden halls of mighty Heaven. He caused disturbance with his behavior since nobody ever made the impression of having problem in this perfect world of theirs. He was already out of breath, even though he was one of the most powerful messenger angels after Gabriel.

The golden halls were scarcely filled with others and that was one event to be thankful for. The others did not necessary need to know that one of their most powerful fighters and messenger had ceased to exist. It was news he wanted to forget himself as well. Finally he saw the great golden door that lead to the main throne. He knew that the one angel he was seeking for was behind those doors.

"Thor!" He barged into the hall.

He was close to fainting because of the sprint he had in the last 20 minutes. He collapsed to the floor and tried to calm his body to let him speak the words he needed to.

"Malakim, my friend!" Boomed somebody from the other side of the hall.

Heavy steps echoed in the ether as the man himself and some others hurried to the angel lying on the floor.

"Malakim! What happened?" He heard, as somebody turned him to his back.

"Gab… Gab…" He stuttered. "Gabriel’s dead!"

The shocks on their faces were indescribable. Everyone knew that Gabriel was one of the most powerful angels and now he was nothing. He was presumably killed, however they needed to wait for Malakim to calm himself to tell the story.

"Bring him water and lay him on a bench!" Gave the order Thor, as he emerged from his kneeling position and started to pace in the hall.

He needed to think quickly since the news will spread all around Heaven and the panic will be hard to calm down. The angels trusted Gabriel and the higher ones, and now he was dead. It was only time when they will understand they are in war again.

He did warn Gabriel that the task he volunteered for would mean his death. But the great messenger, the great warrior decided that danger is not a word he wanted to know, just like the word coward. He decided to spy on the demons and inform Heaven about their plans regularly. And now the demons found him and killed him. 

"Malakim, my friend, are you feeling better?" Asked Thor when the angel sat up.

He eyed him warily and seen that the colour has returned to his face, and also his ragged breathing had eased up. He drank up almost two tall glasses of water before he decided to speak again. His voice was hoarse when he started to tell the story how he was aware of the death of the messenger angel.

"The last time I had seen him he was walking into Stark Tower in New York City. He accompanied two powerful demons and a human. I presume they had a business together and the human had sold his soul in exchange of something. However he did not seem to be in need of anything. I am not quite sure. Unfortunately I was not able to enter the building with them since an electric spell was closing me out. I don’t know how the demons were able to get into the building so effortlessly." He stopped in the story and drank again.

"What did you hear from the demons? Who were they?" Thor sat closer and listened carefully. He did not want to tire the other angel, but still wanted to catch every phrase he could.

"I do not know unfortunately. I have not seen them before." Shook his head Malakim. "I have failed our realm!"

"No, my friend, you have not. The happenings with Gabriel are unfortunate, but you are not accountable for it. He was the one to decide being a mole. Please, do not bear hardship on yourself, as you have only acted as you were ought to. I would have never expected you to do such a reckless act as following them into that Stark Tower." Patted Thor his back, trying to cheer him up, however he could see how devastated the messenger was.

"I need to know what they were talking about with the human. I shall investigate the happenings and follow the man to see the consequences of their agreement." Said Malakim and stood up quickly, but a vertigo made him step back.

"You shall rest, my friend, and tomorrow we will see what we are able to do." Smiled Thor warmly to the other angel, and he seemed to ease up a little bit.

"Thank you, Thor." Nodded Malakim then turned on his heel and left for his quarter to rest.

Thor sat in the room for a good time, trying to work out efficiently how to deal with the death of Gabriel. The most loyal angel of them all seemed to be immortal, and ought to be, but now he was dead. He was killed by demons as far as he can tell. And they shall avenge him for the sake of their sanity.


	4. The Fight

After three days of regenerating sleep Loki woke up like a new being. His muscles were prickling in their new state and as he walked up and down his legs were lissom again. He took a shower and was highly amused seeing the scarlet and black dried blood soak from his skin and mixing with the fresh water, making a pale reddish flow in the bathtub.

After rinsing his hair for the tenth time he towelled himself dry and marched out to the bedroom/living room to choose an outfit for brunch. He kicked the convertible couch to its normal state then walked up to the little closet where his clothes were jammed in. He decided to wear skinny black jeans with a grass green V-neck t-shirt and calf-high black leather boots. He combed through his hair with his fingers and was out of the door.

"Hey, my boy, how are you, sweetie?" Asked a chubby, middle aged woman when he walked into Nellie’s at the end of the street.

"Hey Rosy, I’m fine, thank you." He answered, and smiled automatically.

Rosy was his adoptive mother. When he arrived to New York 10 years ago the woman invited him into her home to take care of the young, slim boy wandering Coney Island time to time. Took care of the boy who occasionally stole from the stores in the neighbourhood to survive one more day or week.

He still could remember the first time he bumped into the woman. She was walking down the aisle in the Smart-o-mart and they accidentally collided. Unfortunately he dropped the smuggled goods from under his jacket and they all poured out to the black and white tiles. He looked up into the warm hazel eyes of the lady in front of him and expected her to shout for the owner or security or anybody. But instead of outing him, Rosy just bent down to gather the goods from the floor and put them into her basket. Even though the boy’s amount of food was more then she bought for herself, she paid for Loki’s stuff as well and gave it to him walking out to the street.

"You know, people aren’t that bad in this part of the city." Smiled the woman. "You can always ask for help."

"Thank you." murmured Loki then turned around and disappeared into the other direction.

Afterwards he caught himself thinking about the kind woman more and more frequently. He was sitting in his ragged clothes, dying to have a shower after weeks of "bathing" in the sea, when the woman showed herself to him again. She sat down right next to him on a stray bench by the pier and offered him a sandwich. She wore a bathrobe, and beneath it payamas. That meant she lived close. Probably on the other side of the street in one of the big, comfortable homes where she could bathe, cook and sleep without any distraction and fear of the future.

"Eat, my boy." She still held the sandwich out, and Loki felt the instant effect of it in his mouth. He needed to control himself hardly not to salivate right on himself.

"Thank you, miss." He said as he took the food and took a big bite of it.

"How old are you, sweetie?" Asked the women kindly, while she giggled as Loki jammed the sandwich into his hungry face. He hadn’t had this good food since... ever.

"18, ma'am." Answered the boy and wiped his face with the sleeve of his torn hoodie.

"I know an adult when I see one, and I need to say that even though you live on the street and must be hardened, you don't look older than 15-16." She shook her head slowly. "Where are your parents?"

"I... don't know. I have never met them." He shrugged and looked towards the horizon, trying to swallow the knot in his throat.

"You must be craving for a good shower and sleep." Stood the woman suddenly, that made him yelp. "Come on in my home and pull yourself together!"

"Aren't you afraid that I am going to rob you while you are asleep?" Asked Loki curiously; being handled like a teenager as his age, he was surprised and stunned into speaking without thinking.

"Sweetheart, I am a waitress working 10-12 hours a day only to pay the bills and the rent. I do not really have any luxury items in my possession, neither money that I hid at home." She started through the street but stopped when she realized the boy is not following her. "You coming?"

Loki stood slowly and started after the woman, his gaze held strictly on the concrete of the street. He looked up from the corner of his eyes to see where the kind old lady went and saw him just a few feet before him, patiently waiting by an open door.

"It's not the Ritz, but nonetheless will have the same effect on you." She smiled and guarded him through the open door then closed it behind them.

The flat was little but comfy and he had the chance to clean himself up and ate a little as well. By the time he finished his dinner he was asleep on the couch, enjoying the safety of a closed door and the fact that he does not need to be alarmed because of the threat of thievery towards his possessions.

He always smiled when he saw Rosy and he was not having any different reaction currently either. He walked up to the chubby lady and perched a kiss on her cheek. She only smiled warmheartedly then took pancakes and a coffee pot to the tables she was guarding.

Loki sat down in one of the bar stools belonging to the woman’s perimeter and occupied himself building a tower from sugar cubes. He always had problem finishing the top of the building since he had not any experience in finishing anything ever. And besides he did not have any degree regarding architecture and when he put the last piece to its place the building always collapsed.

"Honey, you seem absentminded." Sat down Rosy right next to him, putting a big plate of pancakes, scrambled egg and fried bacon in front of him. From the other side the quiet, young Julia handled him a glass of OJ and turned away with an all too visible blush on her face when Loki thanked him nicely.

"You gonna kill this little girl one day." Said Rosy and winked. "When you gonna ask her out on a date?"

"You of most people should know the best that I am not a relationship kind of being." He shook his head and grabbed the cutlery he took from the holder cup.

"Then how am I gonna play with my grandchildren, you wrong excuse of a son?!" She hit his arm lightly with a cloth, grabbing it from her apron's waistband.

"I'm so sorry to break the sad news to you but the kid would be a freak." Answered Loki sharply and took a huge bite of scrambled eggs, downing it with a piece of syrupy pancake.

They kept quiet for some minutes and Rosy went around to see if any of her clients needed anything. Loki on the other hand finished his breakfast and the satisfactory smile on his face was so big that it almost split his perfect features.

"You know..." Started Rosy as she sat down by him again, crossing her hands in front of herself. She dropped her gaze on the floor and the happy features slowly melt into something tired and sad.

"Yes, mother?" Asked Loki automatically. He seldom called the woman his mother, but in times when she needed some cheering up he did.

"You are a good boy, honey." She said weakly, tears streaming down her face. "I am so glad I had one more chance to have s son after..."

Loki knew what she meant. After the tragic death of her own flesh and blood, Stewart, who died in the 9/11 terrorist attack.

"It's just..." She breathed heavily and wiped her tears with the corner of the tablecloth. "He would be 30 today. It's my little Stewie's birthday today."

She dropped her shoulders and started to weep silently. The guests in the restaurant, who knew her tragic story all silenced, giving the respect to the lost, but still beloved son. Loki hooked his arms around the woman and felt the trembling from her body. Sometimes he really wished to be able to make her forget the dead son. Not for his own benefit, but to make the woman happier. But being a nephilim did not give him the ability to do it, however the magic in his possession was able to manage a wide range of acts and spells.

"He would be the happiest son in the world, I am certain. Just as I am." He said kindly and bent to give a kiss to the forehead of Rosy.

That was the moment he felt the sudden stir in the air and the growling noises filled his ears.

"I need to go, but I will be back soon." He said quickly then jumped to his feet and was out the door.

"Be careful, sweetie!" He heard Rosy's worried voice coming from behind him.

He looked back over his shoulder and saw his foster-mom standing at the threshold of Nellie’s and on her face was the always so worried expression when he was about to do something reckless with the natural powers given to him.

Rosy was the only person in the world who got to know the nephilim-news exclusively from him. Of course they always knew something was not right: Loki was too strong, too charming and too powerful. However they did not know about his magic until he became eighteen. Probably it was a curse, but most likely that the triggering happening was Loki’s first genuine negative emotional experience – his first heartbreak.

He did not want to think about it currently, since he was about to be dragged into limbo.

Instead he remembered the help he could provide to Rosy with the magic and his newfound abilities and soon he was able to move in a little flat just in the perimeter of Brooklyn. When he was in the orphanage in the Czech Republic he could not even imagine that one day he’d be able to rent his own home and help his “mother” paying the bills. He was proud of his achievements and the fact that by the age of 14 he fled from the earthly equivalent of hell, and learned English, French and Spanish during his life being a stray kid in all of the big cities of Europe.

One thing that always was his virtue was his willpower. He achieved almost everything he wanted to. He did not want to go to school, did not want to be rich and famous, just wanted to have a considerably nice life that is adventurous and satisfying all at once. And somehow he managed to get to it. He was just happy to be at the place and time where he was and sometimes let himself enjoy life. He was not that badass as every one of his acquaintances claimed him to be, but he did not want to right them in order to have a peaceful life. It somehow would show him cruel, because some people was terrified when he turned up somewhere, however it gave him power over them and it was one of the most perfect feelings ever.

He spent his childhood being bullied and terrified in the orphanage and after getting into the real world it was not better either. People were cruel to the little boy who could only speak Czech and a little bit of English. Fortunately he learnt self-defence at an early age, and with the demon properties he possessed it amplified, so no one could really do any harm to him. He did not know about his heritage at that time, and did not care to find his parents either. He only knew what the women in the orphanage told him: that he was found during a storm right next to a trashcan in one of the alleys.  
He despised the idea of his parents. The cruel and disgusting creatures who left him on his own in such a vulnerable state, only some days, probably weeks old.

He shook his head wearily and saw that the pier changed significantly. The sky was a deep burgundy coloured with two orange coloured suns shining dimly. The Luna Park towered over him with scary, black silhouettes, and the rides creaked manically like they wanted to eat him alive.

He heard a series of cracking noises and saw that the boards of the pier cracked up one by one, coming in his direction. He barrel rolled out of the way of destruction and jumped over the fence to the sandy beach. He sank in ankle deep, and started running towards the safeness of the amusement park.

The sea was roaring next to him, and the waves were 10 feet tall with froth on top. They wanted to catch him, to pull him in and never let him go. They wanted to squeeze the final breath out of him. And he did not want to let it happen.

He leapt out of the way, and climbed back to the now torn boards of the pier. Fortunately he still was over the beach so he could not get any harm from falling. He started to run towards Luna Park’s gate because he knew that there he could hide and be safe. He did not know who wanted to catch him; only knew that someone was onto him and wanted his head on a stick. That’s what he gathered from being imprisoned and then attacked by the rats. And this attack seemed awfully the same as the one in the beginning of the week.

"It is going to be a tough week…" He sighed as he collided with a broken board piece and fell face front onto the floor.

He struggled to get up, and felt a sharp pain coming from his right shin. A quite big piece of wood stood in an awkward direction, his blood painting in scarlet. He gripped it tight and ripped it out, spraying the other boards with blood.

"It was my favourite jeans!" He hissed angrily, then rushed to his feet and ran further to the gates.

It was not fair how easily he climbed over the heavy gates, only a quiet hiss leaving his mouth as he crouched onto the floor after the arrival to the board. He ran forward, trying to remember the nice hiding places of the park he usually used during his night trips. It was such a long time ago he needed to crash in the abandoned park at night, and that mostly happened on warm summer nights in the real world.

In limbo he did not know what to expect, where to look and how to react. It was always a new experience. Of course in the first some years he turned out to be a nephilim he had a good time going in and out of limbo. He was in it mostly because he could not control himself, and he fought his way out. But after a while it started to be full of demons, he started to be bigger threat to the monsters and they attacked him more and more frequently. He killed them easily in the beginning; some stray demons alone or in pair were not his biggest enemy. But then the beasts started to arrive in groups and it felt like they were only generated to kill him.

"Ah, the bastard boy!" Growled a deep voice behind him.

He turned and saw the huge ape-like monster with its bared teeth. His first thought was to insult the creature, since it was in his nature. However thinking about it a bargain was a better way to go. Probably the demon knew something about his parents as well, since it’s called him a bastard boy. Maybe he could give him some answers.

"What an exquisitely ugly creature you are." He answered with disgust.

Well, after all he needed to stay with the insults.

"You shall die as your whore mother!" The beast shrieked and draw a chain with an attached and violently moving round saw.

"Oh, you brought a toy!" Spat Loki in his direction then turned to run into a safe place.

The creature's inarticulate scream echoed in his ear and he knew that without a clever plan he need to battle to giant with his bare hands that was not his best wish. To be honest he wanted to flee since he did not have time to play around with random monsters crawing for his blood.

He ran straight into the carousel and jumped over the plastic horses and water creatures. He dodged an incoming punch from the debris of the nearby destructed booths. The monster suddenly jumped right in front of him and he needed to change direction in order to stay safe. He ran out of the carousel, that turned into a huge pile of broken wood and plastic after the monster hit it with his weapon.

The haunted castle was just in sprint-distance so he added all of his skills to avoid and/or dodge any damaging act and started to run faster, at the edge of his bearing. He slipped in under the half closed barred gate and rolled some feet before stopping to catch his breath. He was definitely not in his top form, however felt so much better than a few days before. 

A sudden rumbling came from behind and he jumped forward, before the sawchain cut the corridor he was just lying on. The electric cords whined painfully, as he reached for a lever to turn on the lights, and by the sudden light he could see that the monster’s ugly head was on his level, searching for him in the narrow pathway.

He knew at that moment that he needed to battle the monster because it will not give up chasing him. He was also certain that the entity that got him captured has something to do with this as well.

Loki shook himself, determined to get out of the situation alive, and started to jog down the creepy hallway with the lifeless and pale mimes and the skeletons hanging from the ceiling. It was not creepy at all, however the sudden movements made him jerk involuntarily. He ended up cutting all wires in order to free himself from the unnecessary “fights”.

"Come out you little rat!" Snarled the hunter demon close to him, however still outside.

"Oh, how you wish..." Murmured Loki and ran forward in the direction that screamed exit.

The silence was almost unbearable. He just ran on his toes, making no sound, being alarmed to any sudden noise, change or effect. It was a really bad idea to come into the mansion after all. And the feeling amplified as he ran up a flight of stairs and found himself in a great, granite cowered hall with more stairs and two arches opposite to each other.

He decided not to go more upstairs since jumping out from the first or second floor sounded really bad, especially thinking about his injured leg. It has healed a bit, but was still in a bleeding condition. So he turned to the right and started down the hallway towards rumbling noises.

He went four or five feet when the one wall on his right came crashing down and he faced the demons ugly hand searching for him. He jumped out of the perimeter and backed a few steps. He thought about cutting off some fingers from the ugly hand, but before the act the creature retreated his limb and survived the attack from the nephilim.

"Okay, that was just enough to be quite honest." Whispered Loki irritated and turned around on his heels to go to the other corridor since that was the only way to go now.

The next few minutes passed in audible silence and he was really grateful when reached the door that screamed EXIT in green lights. He tried to push it open but it did not let him act. With pulling he had the same effect which was no. He only rolled his eyes then backed away a few steps to let his magic surround him. He sent a magical kick towards the door which caused it tearing out of its place and land far away from the exit.

Stepping out in the bizarre light was somehow calming, and he could almost see the other gate of the park that lead into freedom. He took a deep breath and jumped out of his hiding to sprint towards the gate. 

But he did not succeed.

The chain with the saw hurried right next to him and soon the gates were tore down into nothing but debris, and the booth were on top of them, letting only one exit in existence, that was right behind him.

He turned again and immediately caught a full frontal on the huge beast, growling at him, dripping bloody saliva everywhere. He just realized that the creature’s nose was missing and an ugly, oozing gash was in its place. He despised the fucker more and more.

"Okay, Miss Limbo 2013, I had enough of this bloody catch game!" He shouted with confidence and stomped towards the creature. "What the bloody hell you want with me?!"

"You need to die!" Answered the beast angrily.

"WHY?!" Came out the question more frustrated than he intended it to sound, but he was getting enormously angry.

"Because someone wants you to." Said the creature matter-of-factly.

"Why thank you Mr. Fuckwat to enlighten me about the nature of the situation! I would have never guessed!" He shouted.

The monster did not answer, only leapt forward and sent Loki rolling out of his way. He tried to whip him with the chain, but the nephilim’s manoeuvring skills were highly developed and he easily countered the attacks. He let the beast try to harm him for some more minutes, but after a while it started to be boring. And besides he still owed the fucker because of his torn jeans.

"Okay, I’m going to say this once: get the bloody fuck out of my face, before I make you cease to exist!" He told the demon, easily climbing up to the balcony of the haunted mansion. After all he still ended up there.

"You want to torn my freedom away from me, you pathetic little insect? You think you have a chance against a hunter demon?!" Roared the beast and jumped into attack again.

Loki really had enough eventually and drawn his magic sword from its magical resort. He jumped against the demon and slashed its face to start at something painful and easy. But the demon did not hurt. It smiled viciously and roared in triumphant manners. It was a new experience for the young nephilim, but not one he could not handle.

He created a dozen of throwing blades from his repertoire and started to strategically wound the creature at the limbs, then the bust, then the other weak parts. None of them did any harm. He started to be desperate.

Jumping and rolling out of newer attacks he realized that only a spell could break the shield the demon had. And it needed to be done quickly, because one of the corners came really close to a trap for him. He definitely did not want to stick in there and wait for a deathly slash from the demonic saw.

He stopped suddenly, turned back to the demon and started murmuring, while in his hand a magical green light started to twirl. He had only one chance or he was to be ended. But he needed to risk and what better time than now. He felt as the energy flowed in and out of the orb. Then it turned into a blinding white energy and as the demon leapt forward with its ugly face he threw it right in the oozing gash.

The hit was perfect. The monster got confused and missed Loki with many feet, falling face first into the ferris wheel. The steel building cracked at the impact and collapsed onto the demon.

Loki dropped to his knees and sighed with relief. He did not want to believe that he only needed the spell to get rid of the monster. He combed through his hair with shaking fingers, and felt the power missing from him. He only recovered from a great wound and he was about to lose his power again. It was not his week as he already mentioned.

He heard the rumbling and the falling of debris again and saw the demon crawling out of the makeshift grave. So it was not finished after all. Loki stood up, panting heavily and had the throwing daggers right back in his hands. He started to shoot them without any pause and saw that the impacts made the creature bleed. It meant that the shield, the demon recently possessed, was destroyed.

"Oh looky-looky who is about to die!" Screamed the nephilim in frustration.

"You scum of Earth, you bastard child! Your whore mother will welcome you in hell!" Roared angrily the demon and leapt forward.

In the next moment Loki’s suddenly appearing sword went straight through his face and the tip of it glistened with scarlet as it peeked out of the demon’s skull.

"You are not the only one calling me that names, and neither one to die because of my fury."

He pulled out the sword and cleaned it with the fur of the monster. It was in his original shining presence in only mere seconds and he was examining his reflection on it. His hair was a mess, and because of the sweat the dirt has stick to him like milk into a pan. He needed to shower again.

As he turned around and walked towards the now free exit, he felt as the ground shifted and the next moment he was walking on the pier in its perfect condition. However, the booms behind him did not assure him about the amusement park.

As he peeked over his shoulder, he saw the destroyed carousel, the ferris wheel and the booths and at the end of everything the roller-coaster’s pieces were falling with a heavy thud onto the ground.

Over the loud noises he heard the sirens of the police and his first instinct was to run. He did notice the newscasters’ helicopter over his head, just as the reporters on the ground, making exclusive coverage on the Luna Park Destruction (as they called it later in the news and the papers).

Loki only pulled his hair into a ponytail, wiped his face with the back of his hand and blended in the crowd that came to see the dying of the Park. He did not want to get any attention and worried looks so he only eyed the boards when walking in front of Nellie’s. However he saw Rosy’s worried look towards the end of the pier he did not want to go up to her. He also heard the choking sound as Rosy realized that his other, foster son was dead. He really wanted to comfort her, to show her that he was fine and alive, but unfortunately somebody was after him and they could get to Rosy easily in order to gather information.

No, he was in this all alone, and it was the best. He did not trust anybody, and will not ever.


	5. Phone call

As if he wasn’t already feeling like crap, Tony was sitting in his living room and trying to get over the nausea he was struggling with all morning. He always made a promise not to mix hard drinks together, since his twenties were way behind him, but last night he needed exceptions.

He reached for his mug again, filled with coffee that was more Irish than he wanted to admit, and took a swig followed by a shrug. Maybe this time the video will have another outcome. Or maybe JARVIS will announce that he found Loki in the midst of the biggest city in the world.

He watched the footage again and again and again, and he raged inside. He could have prevented it! He was Tony fucking Stark after all! He should have swung by and saved the day like he always does! He had the ability and the equipment to neutralize a nephilim, and he should have used his advantages.

But here he sat, drinking early in the morning, watching news coverage all over the country and every one of them had the same footage. The crumbling amusement park, the fleeing figure and the destruction he left. Almost the whole pier ended up underwater and it was sheer and utter luck that the nearby buildings stayed in one place and piece.

The police had one clear shot of Loki, and having the power of authority they have announced a high bounty on his head. This meant the pitiful creature cannot really go anywhere without drastic appearance change. And it could make his work harder.

"JARV, ring up Nick for me, will you?" He ordered as the screen blacked out after the end of another newsflash with Loki’s face plastered all over it.

He considered his chances. JARVIS monitored the C.C.T.V.s and the security footages all night and morning all over the city and have not found any match with the one ominous Loki Laufeyson.

"What do you want, Stark?" Inquired Director Fury as he answered the call.

"Oh my, Nicky, what did I do to receive such a warm welcome?" Asked Tony, though he was not in his best mood either.

"I don’t have time to play with you, Stark. What to do you want?"

"You saw the news lately?" Started Tony slowly and cautiously.

"Yes, I have encountered with them in the past few hours." Answered the dark voice on the other side of the phone.

"The guy they’re searching for, he’s a nephilim." Blurted out the inventor quickly.

Silence took over the conversation.

"You there, Nick?" Asked Tony after a long pause.

"I am currently thinking about why I haven’t hung up already." Sighed Fury. "What have this to do with me?"

"Well, I probably would need your… assistance, concerning the situation." Tony tried to say it as nonchalantly as it was possible, however the shame colouring his face bright red would not fade away. He never needed help. And here he asked for it.

"I’ll put it simply for you Stark: No."

"Oh c’mon Nick!" Whined Tony almost in desperation. "Just a little favour here and there and maybe I’ll design something shiny for you to play with."

"Stark, I have no interest in getting into the private business and it is currently one. What do you want with the nephilim anyways?"

"Fury, you’re serious?! He destroyed fucking Coney Island singlehandedly! You really say he isn’t your concern?" Quacked Tony in disbelief.

"This is exactly what I’m implying. It’s a boy who accidentally upset a ferriswheel and some booths. You see I have bigger cases to deal with." Explained Fury, his voice full of forced patience.

"Nick, you cannot be serious!"

"Okay, Stark, I see I can’t get rid of you. Let’s say you got to me in a good mood and I’m cooperative enough to consider your request. What the fuck you want?" Sighed Fury.

"I need a mole in the underground demon society." Said Tony, adding much more confidence to the idea than he felt.

"Absolutely no." Came the reply.

"Just a tiny information of the whereabouts of the guy, I’ll be out of the picture way before you notice I’ve been in it!"

"You want me to risk one of my agents because of your personal… what? Vendetta?" Retorted the Director with anger. "Is this the one who killed your mother?"

Tony took a deep breath to cut the memories and the bitterness rising in him. No it was definitely not the one who murdered his mother, but he might be the key to find the bastard. And he cannot miss a chance regarding his investigation.

Even though he tried hard to close out the memories from his mind, he could still see the black and white tile with his mother’s splattered blood all over it. He could hear the crunching noise as the demon fed on the crushed bones of the delicate and beautiful woman. And he could not do anything but hide in the kitchen counter because he promised his mother. He promised that he’d stay alive and live his life full. Well he could almost admit that the second part of the promise went down by the 3rd or 4th bottle of booze on his 15th birthday.

He shook himself both mentally and physically and concentrated on the phone call again. Fury was waiting patiently, and he was surprised that the man did not already left the conversation because of the lack of answer.

"No, Fury, he’s not the one." He murmured and took a deep breath. "I’m sure you have some sneaky little spy in the midst of the demons."

"Probably we have someone, but I will not risk the life of one of my best agents." Answered Fury.

"Is it Romanoff? I know it’s her! She’s a sneaky little bitch that could almost be a demon if you squint at her." He trailed off, getting his phone from his worktable and manically searching for the right phone number.

"Stark! Get over the fact that you’ll have to do something for yourself right now cause daddy’s money won’t be enough."

"Fury, why are you being this hard on me? Aren’t we the bestest of buddies ever?"

"Stark!"

"Okay, fine." He sighed. "Look, I got the news from a prominent person that this Loki wants to open a gate to let the demons in in the real world. You see my problem with it, don’t you?"

"So, somebody got to you with these news and now you’re knocking on my door." Made Fury the conclusion. "It is you’re fucking job to hunt the demons, and I don’t have spare time to make your job easier! You need to do it for yourself."

"But c’mon! I can’t believe you can’t lend me a party to end this search in the next few days!" Roared Tony. "You seriously want to let this guy have the chance to kill more people?"

"Stark, this conversation is over." Said Fury finally.

"But Nick…"

"Over."

And the dial tone beeped mockingly into Tony’s ears.

So he was really in this all alone. To be honest the song “We’re all in this together” came to his mind, the best selling song from High School Musical, and he definitely wanted to punch everything and everyone because of the change of events.

He really thought that a, the song was bullshit, and most importantly b, he’d beg to and bribe Fury and he’ll get what he want. He could not be more wrong.

He laid down on the leather couch standing in the middle of the living room and tried to hide his eyes from the sunlight reflected directly from one window of Chrysler Tower. He ended up squeezing a pillow on his head and screaming expletives into it, because he was back to point zero with the lack of help from SHIELD.

Involuntary memories flooded his mind and he was back in their kitchen in the manor, with his mom. They sat by the enormous and beautifully carved mahogany table, eating ice cream from the box. It was chocolate-vanilla, his favourite at that time. Howard was not at home, he was somewhere in the Middle East, dealing with the new weaponary he invented and designed. He never even thought about bringing them along, since family only was in the bazillionth place in his life.

But Tony did not mind it at that time, because he had the comforting presence of his mother, who loved him and cared about him. To be honest the woman took her ambitions and did everything to make him, the son happy. And he was indeed happy.

When the cracking sounds started he did not even care about it. They lived in this old manor where everything was wooden and old, and creaked when the wind blew. He did not think anything wrong could happen. Only when his mother grabbed his hands and shoved him into the lower kitchen counter he thought that something might not be right.

"Tony! Sweetheart!" His mother started urgently. "I love you, I love you my little boy so, so much it almost hurts!"

"I love you too, mom." Said little Tony and felt the nausea. At that point he realized that somebody’s not gonna survive the night.

"I’m sorry I need to go so soon, please forgive me." Sputtered the woman and her warm brown eyes were filled with fright. She was scared of whatever was going to happen.

"Mom, what is happening?" He asked innocently.

"Promise me something!" The woman grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently. "Promise me you will stay in this counter whatever happens! You won’t move until morning comes! Promise me you will not do anything stupid and selfish by trying to save me!"

"Mom, are you going to die?" He asked seriously.

"And you will too, if you won’t stay here, sweetheart." She brushed his cheek with her delicate fingers and he realized that he was crying.

"I don’t want you to go." He sobbed quietly.

"I don’t want to leave you either, but you have so much to see and so much to live for." She planted a warm kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, mom." He cried silently.

"I love you too, sweetie." She hugged him and rocked back and forth. "Promise me you’ll stay here in silence until everything goes down! And promise me you’ll live a carefree life with somebody you love and care about as much as I do for you!"

"I promise, mom, I do." Was all he could say, and it all came out as a whine.

"You are such a wonderful boy, you will be just fine." Her mother smiled at her, forcing the scared expression away. "I love you."

And then she shut the counter door. Tony was left in the dark and silent hiding. Something was scratched on the board of the counter. He did not know at that time, but her mother casted a protecting spell on the counter. He heard as her mother walked back to the table, her clicking heels so rhythmical as a metronome. The metallic tingle of the spoon followed closely by and the silent weeping of his mother. 

For a long minute nothing had happened. Then somebody walked into the kitchen.

"Where is the boy?" Asked a deep voice.

"In the Middle East with his father." Answered the woman obediently.

"But we all know it’s not true, Maria." Said the mysterious man mockingly.

Tony creaked the counter door open, only an inch just to see what happens out there. He could not see the creature, only felt the strange tingling in the back of his neck. 

"Maria, I want the boy!" Roared the man, and slapped the woman on the cheek. "And I want him now."

"Go to hell!" Screamed his mother and leapt from the table to run towards the living room.

"Been there, done that" Was the answer from the unknown person.

A high pitched whistling noise filled the kitchen, then a growling noise filled the ether.

"Get her, Zeus!" Said the man calmly.

The creature ran away, his steps echoing. The man turned around and started to open up the kitchen counters one by one. He did take his time with it. Tony heard as the door next to his hiding spot creaked open and he prepared himself for the merciless death that’ll come upon him.

But he did not die that day. Thanks to his mother.

The growl filled the kitchen again. The blunt noise of dragging sounded. The whimpering of the woman reached Tony as well and he needed all of his self-control not to jump out of the counter and march to his mother. But he promised.

"Where is the boy?" Asked the man again, each word hissing with hatred.

"FUCK YOU!" Shouted Maria.

"Zeus" Said the man calmly. "She’s yours."

The scream erupting from that delicate body made Tony nauseous. He wanted to go deaf, he wanted to scream; he wanted to run out of the world. But he could not. He was destined to be a witness as a magical beast tore up his beloved mother. He could not see clearly as his vision was blurred by the tears streaming down his face.

The scream died as suddenly as it arisen. He heard as something heavily thumped on the floor. He could see his mother’s face, the skin losing its colour, the brightness head out of her eyes. She gaped and forced herself to whisper an inaudible “I love you” one more time, before she finally gave up.

Tony felt himself shaking with restrained crying. He was surprised and amused by the fact that the counter was not trembling with him. He witnessed as the most important person in the world died. The mother who was always there to help and cherish him now was lying on the kitchen floor in her blood, the crimson pouring out of her and messing the tiles.

Then the crunching sound started. It was disgusting. Nothing like he ever imagined the crushing of the human bone. The wet sound of the tearing flesh and the crunching sound of the bones made his mind wander far far away, it was better to think of dinosaurs and other carnivorous creatures.

He could not estimate the time; only saw the bright light filling the now bodiless kitchen. He must have dozed off and slept through the process as the monster made her mother disappear piece by little piece.

He could not remember how he crawled out of the counter, through the bloody kitchen and ended up in his bed. He only remembers the moment when his father found him, laying in fetal position under his space-themed blanket, crying.

"Sir, I am certain that I have good news for you!" Announced JARVIS in an almost happy manner.

"Hit me, JARV!" Sat up Tony, trying to get off the half-sleeping state he was in.

"I have just found Mr. Laufeyson walking into a public office." Answered the AI and pulled up a security footage that happened less than a minute ago.

"Good job, buddy, prepare the suit!" He stood up and marched towards the stairs.

JARVIS did not answer; only the creaking of the workshop filled the stairway. Tony descended the stairs hastily and was satisfied to see the new MARK VIII suit prepared for him to use.

"Off we go, JARV, we got to catch a bastard!"


	6. Meet me at the equinox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, shame on me for not updating for the past two months. I am truly sorry, but I felt I should not update until I had a beta. But I haven't found one. And I got into writing this story again so here I am with a very exciting and bloody chapter (actually just a bit bloody).
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!

As far as Loki could remember the night of his kidnapping overlapped with a meeting with his so called friend, his lawyer. Well, he needed one since he had so many B&Es over the past years that he could not even count them on one or two hands. He was young and reckless. And hungry. And desperate. He could sum up his acts with the fact that he was in need. Sometimes he took a shower, slept a few hours and maybe ate something from the fridge at the places he entered. He tried to keep away from stealing, since he was not that kind of a criminal.

But he ended up in custody more and more times, since he aimed higher and higher with his mischiefs. That was the hardest time of his life. He could not trust Rosy with helping him, and he did not have anybody but the woman. He was in an age that they were able to bring him in and even though he did not steal, he was still a criminal. So they started to contact juvenile detention centres to have him locked up for good. But he never ended up in any of them.

And one man was responsible for this, one trustworthy fellow who always helped poor, young and oh-so-innocent Loki getting out of the deepest shit. No, this man was not only his friend but also much more. He was the only father figure in the nephil’s life. Cecil Bass, the newly graduated lawyer, who started his career with defending a youngster with behaviour problems.

At first Loki always wondered how the skinny guy with the cheap haircut and too big suit could save his ass so many times. Then he realized that the man in question was a very convincing demon, with surprisingly good intentions. The guy could always bargain with the strict jury and end up winning case after case after case. He discovered Loki’s powers accidentally, but afterwards helped the boy keeping them secret. He taught him magic, fighting and so much more.

They were still in a good relationship and Loki was thankful for the support he received from the man, even though nowadays, with keeping out of trouble, the man only gave him advices and tips regarding the demon world. And sometimes they went out for drinks and in the hope of a good hook-up.

Now he did not want to share a drink. Neither had he planned to have a warm chat. He was determined to find the person responsible for his abduction, and hoped to get a straightforward answer from his informant friend. Cecil was in good use of him, regarding demon world related news, but the man could also sell him. That’s the problem with demons: loyalty disappears in case of a good offer.

Loki pushed the button for the elevator and waited patiently for its arrival. He only wanted some straight answers, most importantly regarding his good friend’s betrayal. His blood started to stir in him as he realized that the man he trusted with his powers, magic and secrets (his life!) gave him out for… what? Money? Information? Cecil was not in the need either of them. He frequently visited all of the demon-run clubs and got to know every dirty little secret regarding the other realm. If he was lucky he got such news that bought him a flashy apartment on 5th Avenue or a brand new Lotus.

Cecil Bass, the loyal and brave lawyer, gathered most of his wealth with blackmailing. Demons, nephils, politicians, celebrities, he knew every skeleton in the closets and made benefit of them. He could have been the devil himself, if he was not helping poor street kids with his practice. He was both good and evil, and everyone needed to be careful which side of his they were on.

Loki thought he was on the right side. But it seemed he did not decipher their relationship right.

The elevator arrived and its doors opened with a loud BING that made Loki startled. He almost forgot where he was.

He stepped in and pushed the button for the 45th floor. Cecil, just as so many of his possessions, blackmailed the office from one US Weekly-frequent celebrity who had a nice little secret in her life as well. Cecil did not mention who she was or what she did, but from one day to another the new Bass & Aykroyd office welcomed its clients in this posh neighbourhood with its carved mahogany tables, flat screen TVs and French windows looking over Hudson river and Hoboken.

“Mr. Laufeyson” exclaimed Cecil’s assistant and secretary, Molly.

“Loki” smiled the man in a hopefully reassuring manner.

“Loki” said Molly, and Loki could not not see the small grimace on the girl’s face, “I’m sorry to inform you that Mr Bass is not in the office today.”

“That’s interesting, because I am almost 100% sure that he’s the only lawyer in this building who’s in possession of a shiny Lotus with a custom-made licence plate” answered Loki with all of his charm. He stepped closer to the girl’s table and pushed his palm to the glass surface of it.

“Cecil… I mean Mr Bass is currently not up to clients” said the girl with paler face. Loki only smiled wider, because at that moment he was sure that Cecil told about his abilities to the secretary, who presumably was the lawyer’s lover as well.

“What a sheer luck I am a friend!” he laughed without any humour in his voice. “Do not tire yourself, I will see myself into his office!”

The nephil turned on his heels and started towards to the office on the far end of the corridor. The simple wooden door had a neat nameplate on it, stating “Mr Cecil Bass, criminal defence attorney”. Loki lifted his right fist to knock on the hard wood surface. He could hear Molly’s voice behind him, talking quietly into the phone.

“He’s back. And definitely not happy” said the girl then hung up, packed her bag and left the office.

Loki looked around and realized that even though it did not bother him, the whole office was empty. On a Thursday afternoon it seemed somehow weird, and not in the good way. He knew that on the other side of the door he won’t find his old friend but an enemy. Probably he will have to kill him. Which in his understatement meant most likely, almost 100%.

He opened the door and Cecil sat in his leather chair with his back to him. He did not turn when he stepped into the office and did not stir either when Loki closed the door behind himself.

“Cecil” started the nephil, though he did not know what to say after that.

“Ah, buddy, it’s so nice to see you! How are you? You need money, don’t you?” asked the man, but still didn’t turn to face him.

“No, Cecil, I am in need of… another thing” said Loki clumsily and stepped closer to the table.

“And what would that be? You know that Uncle Cecil can help you with almost…”

“Anything. Yes I know. That’s why I came here” stepped Loki closer again, “I need information and most importantly answers.”

“Come, sit then! We don’t have eternity!” laughed Cecil as if he told a private joke, “Sorry, of course we have.”

Loki did not sit down, but stood with his chin tilted up, in fight-ready position. He still waited for Cecil to turn. He did not want to turn the chair himself, because he knew that the welcoming sight was horrible.

“Cecil, would you turn to face me?” he asked finally.

“You youngsters always so pretentious” answered the man amused, “but when we ask anything we only receive rejection.”

“Cecil, please” pleaded Loki, “I just want to see you while I ask some things, that is all.”

The attorney only laughed again. He did not show any sign of the willingness to obey the request. Instead he scooted towards the window, like a child.  
“Man, sometimes I wish I was a seagull! It seems so entertaining. Flying above the city, shitting on the head of people, it just seems so right to me” blabbered Cecil, “have you ever wanted to be an animal? I’m sure that being a freer creature of God would serve everyone just well.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!” asked Loki growing more and more frustrated, “I just want some bloody answers regarding myself then you can lament all that you want about animals.”

The silence that filled the ether was unnatural. As if Cecil just disappeared into thin air. Loki also did not let himself breathe audibly. They stayed in stillness for some minutes than Cecil stirred in his chair.

“I suppose you want answers about your kidnapping. Am I right?”

“Indeed you are” answered Loki and felt his palms getting wetter with perspiration. It was the time of the truth then.

“What do you want to know?” asked the attorney leaning in his chair from side to side.

“Who paid you to betray me?”

The question, more hurtful than he thought, left his mouth before he could control himself. He was hurt because of the betrayal. He was more than hurt. He was devastated and destroyed by it. He could not believe that his friend could sell him out just like he was anybody else. It hurt him in the gut and, even though he fought the urge, a painful knot formed in his throat.

“They paid me nought,” said Cecil, always so amused, “they spared my life.”

“What do you mean by sparing your life?” asked Loki confused.

“There are so much bigger players on this chess table that you could imagine. They are powerful and never fear to kill. Their leader is power himself.”

“Whom are you talking about? What entity? Tell me!” Loki was more than frustrated by the time the command came out of him.

“They’ll end you if I tell you” was the simple answer from his old friend.

“If you don’t tell I’m the one ending you” retorted Loki, “You betrayed me, and you need to pay for it.”

Cecil’s chair started to turn and Loki did not know whether to summon his sword or stay without any weapon.

When Cecil finally was face to face with him he saw it. He saw the bloody lines running down his face and neck. He saw the empty eye sockets on the man’s face.

“You don’t understand,” said his friend silently, “the moment you walked into this building I was dead.”

“No, Cecil, no!” Loki cried in desperation and hopped next to the man, “We can solve this!”

Cecil did not answer just yet. He stood up and started towards the window. He put his hand on the glass and his fingers were twitching. He looked up to the sky without eyes.

“You know, I hope that I’ll return as a bird” he said, “I always wanted to try how it feels to fly.”

Loki did not want to pay attention to the blabbering, but it was better than admitting his failure. He came here to torture the truth from the man, but know he only felt pity towards him. He felt ashamed of himself as well. He did not believe that he considered for a moment that Cecil would betray him for something as disposable as information or money.

“Cecil, I am truly sorry” Loki said finally.

“You remember to land on your feet, okay?” asked Cecil cheerfully.

“Of course, always” answered the nephil a bit surprised.

“I mean now” was the last thing Cecil told him, before the glass shattered in front of him.

Loki heard a low growl behind him and looked over his shoulder as something heavy launched at him. He dropped to the floor before the half skeleton half blue skinned creature could tackle him out of the window. He only looked to his side when another demon tore Cecil’s head from his neck. An inarticulate shout left his mouth then he was already on his feet tossing daggers at the creature still holding the head in one hand.

Another demon, somehow familiar, leaped into the picture, its raggedy brown fur wet with blood. It snarled at Loki, bloody saliva dripping from its mouth.

“I told you, Cecil, he was definitely not happy” smirked the creature-Molly.

“You betrayed both of us,” said Loki, his voice dripping with hatred, “you gave up your lover for treason!”

“Oops” was the only answer from the demon girl then she launched herself on Loki.

He was slow to tackle the attack and Molly took him out, flying, most definitely falling towards the ground. 

“The Order will reward me if I kill you” she exclaimed excitedly.

She clung to his skin through his shirt with her sharp claws and Loki needed to decide whether he gives up another favourite garment or kills the bitch. 

“I’ll have you informed that karma is a bitch and she’ll come back biting in your ass” he said.

He grabbed her hands (paws?) and ripped them from himself, feeling the skin tear up at the puncture points. He manoeuvred themselves in a vertical position then punched the beast with as much power as he could muster in this short amount of time. Only a few feet left from the ground and, even though he wasn’t one to die from a fall, he needed to act to survive the crash with minor scratches.

“Hasta la vista, bitch!” He shouted as one more aligned punch knocked demon-Molly unconscious.

He only had one moment to jump from the lifeless body before a steel parking meter punctured her.

Loki landed 8 feet away from the dead body and he was certainly happy that they were in limbo. Of course, the body will be in the real world, but at least the passer-byes won’t call the police informing them about his whereabouts.

“Man, I don’t know, I’d give this landing a 10, but I need to give penalty ‘cause of the high amount of blood” said somebody behind him.

He spun around to see a figure in red and gold armour floating in the air about 10 feet high. He was familiar but Loki cannot really connect the dots just yet. And another pressing problem was the fact that at least two dozens of demons circled him on the ground.

“Hey, guys, he’s mine!” said the newcomer cheerily and started to sweep the demons with blast from his palm repulsors. Loki was not one to ruin the party so he let the man help him. He could ask him later about his intentions.

“The warehouse! We can lure them there then collapse it!” he shouted to his temporal ally.

“After you, Greenpeace” answered the man. Loki did definitely not like this nickname.

He jumped out of the closing circle of enemies and ran towards the abandoned, demonic, definitely not safe warehouse by Hudson. He was grateful for Cecil’s office right now lying right next to the industrial district where ships came and went on hourly basis. That meant he could forge an escape plan easily.

As he anticipated, the creatures followed him straight into his trap. He was so proud of himself for the simplicity of the execution, however he did not have time to stop and pat himself on the shoulder. He also heard the rhythmical thuds of the unknown person’s weapon and the whining last breaths of the shot demons.

The warehouse was big and mostly empty. The definition of a typical warehouse would be a picture of this one. The demons obediently wandered in after him, followed by the armoured man.

But the next moment everything went wrong.

Instead of them destroying the building, somebody else started to work on it. The ceiling started to fall off in pieces, smashing the demons under them. One or two almost took Loki to the ground but in the last moments he succeeded to barrel roll out of the way. However his makeshift ally was not that successful and got tackled down by a falling piece of debris. The demons surrounding them ran for their lives so it meant that they had about the same knowledge of the identity of the destroyer. But Loki currently had more pressing issues by his hand. He started towards the open door with the intentions of getting out of there as soon as possible.

He was almost outside when the all too human grunt made its way to him. He almost forgot his ally. Looking back to the now mainly destroyed, but still standing building he knew that in matter of minutes everything and everyone will be smashed into little pieces by the falling debris and pieces of roof, even if they had a metal suit or not. He sprinted back to the metal armour and started to drag it outside. 

“Hey, man, I don’t wanna make you rush, but we’re gonna be smoother than mashed potato if you keep up this tempo” said the man behind the mask.

Loki only grabbed his arm harder and hurled him towards the door.

It missed. The armour broke out a good piece of the wall, having it collapsed instantly on them.

He heard the vacuum noise of the realm change, felt the shift in the air, but it still could not cover the noises of the crumbling building. He hopped next to the heavy metal door, that he kicked open just minutes before, and dropped by the saved man. It was heavy to keep the door, shielding them from the falling pieces and still he managed to survive the impact with only a few scratches.

At least till the last wall, the one closer to them, crumbled down, surrounding them with every scrap metal and wood and concrete that was built into the warehouse. The impact of the huge blocks knocked the door out of his hand and only sheer and utter luck saved him from dying right there on the bank of Hudson river.

It took him fifteen minutes to dig himself out of the dirt and debris. He assessed his bruises and the intensity of the bleeding and after started to dig for the other, unknown man. The stranger was not as lucky with the survival as him. Spear-like metals punctured the suit on various places, mainly on the torso, and the bleeding seeped slowly to the ground.

“Hey, you’re okay?” asked Loki impatiently.

He received no answer.

“I’m gonna remove the faceplate then we’ll work on the skewers” he said steadily and with a sudden movement he ripped off the face of the armour.

He almost started to laugh because of the man he found under it. It was Anthony Stark, the billionaire! He came out to play thinking he cannot get injured because of his fame and fortune!

“You rich man think that you are invincible” he sneered at the unconscious man.

At that moment he did not think about the reasons of him helping the man. He only wanted to make sure that Tony Stark survives the incident. And not because of him being Tony Stark, but because he got caught up in the middle of a personal adventure.

“Take me… home…” coughed the wounded man.

Loki was definitely surprised that he could almost form a sentence with the blood bubbling out of his mouth.

“I will” he answered and ripped out one of the skewers, “I definitely will.”


	7. Forming allies

“Amora, please, take a seat! It’s so good to see you again,” pointed Odin to one of the fluffy cushioned seats next to him.

“Thank you, Mr Gard” answered the fierce enchantress shyly. She was not used to be so close to such a powerful demon. She felt the radiating effect of power on Odin’s being, and wanted to get to know it more. She wanted to know how it was possible, what the man did to receive such greatness. The greediness almost instantly filled her whole being. Whatever was about to happen she wanted to be a prominent part of it.

“My dear Enchantress, I am in need of your invaluable service” started Odin slowly but steadily.

“Please forgive me for my trust issues, but the last time you had me for a job I almost died” she automatically reached for a stray strand of her white-blond hair and started twirling it around her fingers, “how dangerous a task am I going to be part of?”

“You need not to worry, the last issue was a cause of a little misunderstanding. But you are fresh and young and your precious power helped you in the worst of times, am I right?” the older demon smirked at her.

She did not trust him. At all. An almost instant reply started to form on her tongue, something like “Cut the crap you old fucker, you knew that I was a fucking collateral damage!”, but she shut her mouth just in time. She wanted to live further however this pathetic asshole’s going to convince her otherwise.

“Why of course you are right, Mr Gard. You’re just right as always” she smiled instead and tilted her head to the right, “though I’m still curious what or who I owe the pleasure to to enter your wonderful and pompous home again.”

“I am almost certain that you are in connection with a high number of stray demons and nephilims. Aren’t you?” asked Odin as he maimed Amora’s movement and tilted his head as well. From an outsiders point of view it was a sweet moment between an old man and a beautiful young lady. From the inside it was a silent bargain between to vicious murderers.

“It might happen, yes” was the only answer from the enchantress. She quickly fought the urge to bring all of the strays to her memory – it was a lot of faces to remember.

“Very well, my dear,” stood up Odin from his place and walked to the bar on their left. She wanted Amora to see that he trusted her with showing his back to her. What a tricky old fucker.

“Are you searching for somebody? Or you want me to spread some news amongst them?” she asked nicely, playing along.

“I accidentally happened to gain the knowledge that you know this half demon-half angel nephil called…”

“Loki” said Amora silently. 

Odin nodded slowly, a vicious smile forming on his old, wrinkled, but strict face.

“You see, Amora, I need you to sabotage Loki’s mission,” he said almost jovially.

“Why?” was the first question coming to the enchantress’ mind. _Why would she need to help Odin with sabotaging Loki? What is that stupid boy about to do?_

“I did not want to share the details with you. You are such an unpredictable creature, my dear,” the old man shook his head mockingly, ”but in the end the news soon will be broadcasted all over the demon world.”

Amore inched to the edge of his seat, awaiting the secret. Awaiting a whole lot more than secrets. If she played her cards wisely and helps Odin with whatever the old fuck wanted, she could become his right hand. Or left. Or other spare limb. She did not really care when she could be so close to such a great power.

“Yes, Mr Gard?” she said quietly, expectantly. She really wished to know.

“Loki, that bastard boy, is the only being who’s able to kill me. As far as the predictions are right. You see, that occurrence would be quite harmful for my mission.”

“Which is…?” Amora started to lose her patience. The old man only teased her. She was sure about it.

“Opening a hell gate and let demons loose in the realm known as Midgard. I need allies to get rid of every dangerous possibility. And the biggest one of these dangerous occurrences is the still breathing Loki Laufeyson.”

The enchantress remained silent. The demons invading Earth is quite a big slice on a plate. Leading them is a risky task and guaranteeing that their being is allowed freely to roam in another realm is a treat to each and every soulless monster. She could remember the times when she was imprisoned in limbo. She shivered at the thought.

“What should I do to help you?” she asked obediently. She was ready for the task. She was more than ready. If she fulfils her task she could gain such an advantage. Maybe she can bargain with Odin to receive a small country to lead somewhere in Europe. Being a queen did not sound bad.

“I like your spirit!” Said the man and started to pace the length of the room. “I have SHIELD breathing in my neck ever since I have set foot in politics. They somehow know I could not get in a position like this without bribing or possessing someone. It makes my days harder to deal with them” sighed the demon.

“What should I do?” asked Amora again.

“SHIELD has a prominent headquarter in the Long Island area. Montauk. If Loki asks where to find some clues just direct him there. I know that you are an informant amongst the halflings and I would generously appreciate your service in the matter,” said Odin. _The old man never shuts his piehole._

“What will happen there?”

“They’ll probably kill him or capture and torture him. It is not my concern, since he will be out of the picture for good,” Odin did not end the sentence, he had something else in mind, “or are you implying that I should not have him remove and your fellow demons should live their miserable life in their barred world for eternity?”

“No, no I have no such thing in my mind at all. Mr Gard, I am fully supportive of your plan, just I am sure that we could get rid of that ridiculous being without having the government in the situation as well. What if they won’t kill him and, it could totally happen, they interrogate him and realize that you are planning something?”

“You are a clever girl, Amora, but I am wiser and have more experience when I need to erase someone from the surface of Earth. I have allies and slaves as well. I have dreamrunners and Drekavac. They will make sure that Loki is not a problem after his meeting with Director Furys bunch of funny monkeys in suits.”

Amora stood up from her place but hesitated to leave. She was concerned of the issues with Loki. If he somehow survives he will find her and kill her. And she somehow got used to being a free demon on Earth. She found New York fascinating and wanted to live her luxurious life like ever. But if everything gets in motion, if Odin opens the hell gate and demons swamp the streets of the city and soon the world, she might face a different situation. Or the plans can fail as well and she can easily find herself staked in limbo.

“I see you are still not satisfied with my plans and intentions, but these are the information you need to know. I mean they could capture and torture you as well, and I do not wish to have my plan to get known by anybody just yet. So please understand me being taciturn. And have a little faith.”

_Faith, my ass. We are not those winged fuckers with their halos and praying._ “As you wish, Mr Gard” she bowed and started for the door.

“And one more thing,” said Odin behind her. She immediately stopped.

“Yes, Mr Gard?”

“From now on I expect you to call me Master Gard. Of course, that is only the case if you want to be granted with the precious exceptions I am planning for my loyal allies.”

“I understand, Master Gard” said the enchantress and left the room.

Her heels clicked on the marble floor as he approached the entrance. The huge wooden door with the intricate pattern could have easily been in a French castle on the other side of the Atlantic. She was impressed with everything she heard. Probably it was a good idea to team up with somebody as powerful and as full of ambitions as Odin Gard. But most likely she will have a miserable end game. 

_Please be the sooner. Please be the sooner._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

However hard Loki tried to remember, the past few hours only seemed a bunch of blurred pictures. He watched as the night sky melted into the warm yellow of the city’s lights. He could count on one hand the amount of times he has seen the city from this angle. It was so peaceful and quite. So different from the little apartment he called his home. 

Though he wouldn’t move from that place even if they paid him for it. He grew so fond of the little 1,5 room apartment and he could not imagine his life anywhere else but there. The little bit shitty, not so comfy, neither friendly apartment with its white walls and old windows. The view to the 4-laned avenue and the subway. It was his first and only possession. He was somewhat proud since he got the place without any help from Rosy or anyone.

But people who live up here, over the noise and the dirt of the real city, they never had to fight for food and shelter ever in their perfect and polished lives. They went to fancy schools and were supervised by English nannies, who taught them etiquette and music, sometimes read them classic novels and poems. Or at least he imagined that being a rich kid looked like that.

He turned his back to the window and slowly walked towards the middle of the living room, where a dim blue light shined not so brightly. He was fascinated by the creation, but made himself stop before he ran his fingers over its edges and top. Even though the light’s owner currently drifted in and out of unconsciousness it would have been awkward to get caught.

And besides they had other, more pressing issues to deal with.

He did not save Anthony Stark to get himself killed, so either he kills the man or they become allies. Neither of the options was in his favours, but it turns out that there is indeed a bigger plot than he envisioned, and he needed every bit of help he could get. Or so he thought. Probably it will turn out all right.

But he did not count on that yet.

The Order has a plot to evaporate him. That was clear. The reasons, currently unknown to him, made him nervous. Why was it so important or dangerous to get him killed? He was only a fucking nephilim with a shitty apartment and a social life equal to a sore loser’s. Okay, sometimes he got laid and had some fun with beautiful girls and boys, but in the end he was such an unimportant creature. A sore, orphan nephilim with a non-official foster-mom and that was all.

He heard Anthony Stark’s shallow, quick breaths and hurried to his side. He patched up the holes caused by the skewers quite well, but he could not do anything with the shattered device in the man’s chest. The blue light flickered again then went out. The man stirred and sweat broke out on his forehead. Something was not right.

“You seriously want to die on me?” blurted out Loki angrily and kneeled by the dying man, “I did not dig you out of the rubble for nothing!”

He looked for the man’s pulse that rushed so high he might die of heart attack. He tried to CPR him but he could only do so much.

He was also afraid. If Tony Stark dies with him in the room the news will be plastered with his face all over again. Like he murdered the man or something. He saw the security cameras and had one or two thoughts about the defence system in the tower. He knew that he would be exposed all over again. He was surprised that no security guard came for him yet, but he suspected that somehow Tony Stark did not want the world to know about his night habits. At least the demon hunting part.

The man by his hands started to shiver and cough at the same time. It brought him back to his mind.

He planted his hands on the man’s chest and concentrated. A strange instinct guided his acts, a feeling that so many times helped him during his life. He did not know what he was about to do, but it still worth a try. A strange electric feeling rushed through him and as the magic touched the unfamiliar skin his hands fired away. He dropped to his ass, not so gracefully, and hit his tailbone hard. A cold feeling rushed up on his spine because of it.

“If you really die, I won’t be here to witness it,” he murmured as he stood up and massaged the place of the painful impact, “I do not need anybody else, in order to fulfil my investigation.”

And with that Loki Laufeyson walked out of the main living room of Stark Tower, leaving Tony Stark to die on his own.

What he did not see was the light flickering back on and shining so bright that the whole living room bathed in its perfect light. Tony Stark received the generous gift of revival from Loki Laufeyson, however neither of them was able to define it just yet.

Tony sat up in one fluid motion, however nausea ran over him at the exact same moment. He wiped off the wetness from his forehead and looked around. He was expecting demons and killers and debris and death. He suspected that he died when the walls crumbled on him in the middle of nowhere. Yet he was in his penthouse, breathing and living.

“Or maybe I’m just waiting for getting in line to heaven or hell” he sighed and stood up from the sofa. He circled the whole living room but everything seemed normal. “JARVIS, how did I end up here?” he asked finally, though did not anticipate any answers.

“Mr. Laufeyson carried you here, Sir,” answered the AI obediently.

“What?!” he asked shocked, “How did he get through the firewall?” demanded Tony impatiently.

“I let him in, Sir. You were severely wounded and it seemed he wanted to help” said JARV, and put out the security footage on one of the French windows.

Indeed, Loki was carrying Tony on his left shoulder, dragging the Mark VIII on the ground with his other hand. His saviour also seemed a bit raggedy, bleeding from wounds on his face and torso, but it did not seem to bother the nephil.

He watched the footage till the end, when Loki left and his magical revival. He looked down suspiciously on the now brightly shining arc reactor and decided to take care of the matter later. Maybe Loki did something stupid. Maybe he will die later. But now he had more pressing matters at hand.

“Where’s he now?”

“As you’ve seen, Sir, he left about 20 minutes ago. He seemed to be in a better shape, however he still limped on his right leg,” declared JARVIS.

“Please tell me you followed his trail, so I can find him easier” looked Tony at the ceiling tiredly.

“Of course, I did, Sir. And I also took the chance to prepare a file about his magical footprint, as he used it on you. And as far as I can tell it was not a usual magic trick.”

“It was indeed a wise act, buddy” smirked Tony satisfied. “And where’s our new friend?”

The AI only brought up three more footages on the windows, showing Loki from different angles, stomping on streets after streets. It seemed he had a place where he could regenerate, or at least hide for some hours.

“It seems, he’s heading towards North-Manhattan, Sir, probably Bronx” analysed JARVIS the routes. “I will follow his trail and tell you when he finds what he’s looking for.”

“Thanks, JARV, I need to hit the shower” yawned Tony and headed towards the closest bathroom. He felt like being a newborn. He felt young and fresh and free. And in the back of his mind that made him worried, however he did not want to stress about it just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I'm always happy receiving comments. :)
> 
> And please forgive if I made mistakes, I really try to produce quality writing.
> 
> I hopefully update soon again! :)


End file.
